


Pink and Black

by StrawhatsAndDelibirds



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No boner, not now." -Most of the male Strawhats tbh</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink and Black

Lunch was over, and all that was left was the cleanup. As per usual, Sanji took the task as he would just end up redoing it anyways as he had a certain standard of how he wanted them clean and how and where they were put away. This left everyone in the galley deciding on what they were going to do with the rest of their afternoon.

What did catch Usopp’s attention before he got up to leave was the way Luffy was staring at Sanji. He looked so deep in thought and was concentrating hard on the chef who continued to do dishes facing away from the group at the sink. Though he had given up long ago as to what his captain was thinking about ever, other than the fact that it was usually dangerous, he couldn’t help but wonder and stare himself.

Soon almost everyone who was at the table was staring at the cook, trying to figure out what had their captain so pensive. The longer they stared, the more the question nagged at the back of their mind. There had to be something. As seemingly random Luffy could be, there was always a reason.

Finally they couldn’t take much more. They had to know why he was staring. Seeing as he was the first to notice, Usopp was the one to ask.

“So what exactly are we staring at?”

“I dunno what you guys are staring at, but I’m just wondering if Sanji tucks his shirt into his underwear too.” That was it? That’s what had their captain so pensive? They shouldn’t even be surprised, yet here they were. And he had said it so casually too, as if it were something so obvious. So maybe their captain wasn’t acting strange at all.

“I know I’m gonna regret this, but why?”

“Well when he does all those kicks and stuff, if it was just tucked into his shirt it’d get loose and be all over the place. So that means he probably tucks it into his underwear and if he does, that’d be really funny and lame.” He couldn’t help but snicker a bit at the last part, a grin plastering itself across his face. It faded as soon as he went back to concentrating on the cook.

He really did regret asking. It was a stupid thing to even think about. It was the kind of thing Luffy would think about too. He really wasn’t surprised. But at the same time, curiosity had set in, and now he two, wanted to know. He didn’t even really care, he had no reason to. Yet here he was, staring at the chef trying to figure out if he really did by the way his shirt moved as he lifted his arms to put away dishes. He couldn’t just ask him. That’d be really weird.

Speaking of weird, why hadn’t Luffy asked if he was so curious? Luffy was never one to be shy about asking personal questions in an extremely blunt manner. So what was stopping him now?

“Why don’t you just ask him? I mean if you want to know so badly.” He saw the way Luffy’s grin came back as he turned to face him too. Shit, he knew.

“You wanna know just as badly as I do, don’t you?” He snickered.

“Don’t be ridiculous. That’d be stupid. Yes.” The laugh was just taunting him.

“Well then why don’t you ask him?”

“Because that’d be weird and you’re the blunt one here. What’s stopping you?”

“I wanna see if I can find out just by watching. It’s my new game. I call it ‘does Sanji tuck it into his underwear’.” He had turned it into a game. Of course. So now they were just going to have to watch the chef for who knows how long until someone figured this out.

Attention turned to Zoro as he got up from the table.

“There’s one way we can tell for sure if he does or not.” Eyes were fixated on him as he crossed over from the dining room to the kitchen and over to Sanji. In one swift movement, the one eyed swordsman had grabbed either side of the chef’s hips and pulled the pants straight to the ground.

Deafening silence filled the whole room as all eyes were on the chef’s black panties with beautiful pink lace that covered his tone bottom. No one could really tell if Sanji’s face went red with embarrassment or rage. Once Luffy started laughing, it became even harder to tell as the chef had stopped struggling with his pants to shoot the unapologetic rubber man a glare colder than anyone had ever felt as half of his cigarette fell to the ground after his teeth had finally chewed through it.

“He does! I knew it! Shishishishishi!” As cold as the glare was, it was worth it. Luffy got to see it and it was hilarious. Sanji, who wasn’t aware of the game, simply assumed that Luffy thought that he wore women’s underwear this whole time. It only managed to piss him off more.

“What I want to know, is what the hell are you doing with my pa-“ Nami paused mid scolding, turning to the archaeologist that was sitting across from her. “Robin, are those yours?”

“No, they aren’t.”

The room was silent as Luffy had laughed himself into breathless convulsions in his seat.

“Well this is super awkward. Let me just be the first one to say it. You might be a great chef, but you’re a super good baker. Because those are some great buns OW.”

“Yes, and I have to say that I’m quite fond of your choice, Sanji. The lace was really a nice choice.”

Things didn’t get any better after comments from the gross old man counsel had their say.

“I do have to agree with them, those kicks have really done wonders for you.”

“The stretches he does every morning before breakfast really help. I’ve been joining him lately and I’ve really noticed a difference.”

It was hard to tell who’s reaction were better. Sanji’s increasingly horrified reaction, or Zoro’s brain just stopping. He had seen him open his mouth a few times, only to just shut it again. He really didn’t have a comeback. He simply opened it, then closed it again. He ended up just giving up and leaving.

With the girls now discussing his ass, Sanji wasn’t sure if he was flatter, or mortified. He felt bad for the poor guy. Especially after Franky’s comment and Luffy’s laughing.

“I-I didn’t have much for options there. I took what I could get.” The mortified chef stated, as he finally succeeded in fixing his pants. He didn’t really have anywhere to go, but he sure as hell didn’t want to stay there even a moment longer. They all watched as he stormed out of the galley.

Usopp got up from his seat to go after him to try and make thing right, only to be stopped by a shaking arm. He looked over and saw Luffy, sitting back up in his chair, all red faced from the laughing fit he had had and trying to catch his breath.

“Leave him be. He needs some time to cool off.” Luffy said as he struggled to catch his breath. As much as he wanted to go help solve this problem now, Luffy was right. Even though Luffy was the cause of all this with his curiosity, he did seem to know the right way to go about solving it.

With a sigh, Usopp sat back down. Things were supposed to get this out of hand. It was only supposed to be a little embarrassment. Though he had to agree, Sanji had a really nice ass. Maybe he’d join him and Robin in the mornings.

That was a really odd line of thought. Where did that even come from? At least most of them seemed to be in the same boat there. Sanji could be really hot when he wasn’t trying. Shit. Was the Great Captain Usopp gay this whole time? All he could really think about right now was how great his ass looked, and by looking at everyone’s faces, that seemed to be the consensus.

The silence over took the room once more.

“You guys saw it too, right?” Luffy asked, having recovered from his fit.

“How could we not have? We were all just talking about it.”

“No, I meant how Sanji really does tuck his shirt into his underwear. That’s so funny!”


End file.
